Sea of Fire
by Epona1995
Summary: After winning the Championships we follow Korra through her journey of dealing with everything and learning new things about being the avatar. Exploring the area with Mako and having their relationship grow into something more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Makorra Story. I have been sucked into the LOVE of the two and I just adore it.**

Have you ever wondered what life would be if it followed your fantasies?

How everything would seem like a fairytale just so you could be happy?

This is one of those times as Rain turns to Fire.

* * *

**Korra's POV**

It seemed to be a wonderful nigh. One that you would least expect to go wrong, you know? Everyone had been still cheering for the fact that our team the Fire Ferrets had one the Championship. Let me tell you it was an exciting rush standing there in front of the crowd of cheering fans.

iIt had landed on my shoulders to win. I was against Tahno a one-on-one match. It was just the two of us battling our hearts out while our teammates sat there watching. I swirled dodging a burst of his water while sliding my foot against the ground making a whirlwind of water come forth. No one seemed to be paying attention to the timer... this was an all or nothing match. I started to sway the way I would when practicing my Airbending training to dodge the attacks one after the other. When I saw an opening I stomped my foot planting myself firmly as I threw my arms out. I felt the rush of power just as the water rushed past me and knocked the pretty boy off. I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath until I heard cheering.

Before I knew it I felt arms swing themselves around me. My ears were humming as I laughed and hugged my teammates back. I watched Bolin dance around the arena shouting to his fan girls, but then my eyes landed on Mako as his arms wrapped around Asami. I would be lying if I said it didn't sting. It felt like I was being hit by a satomobile over and over. I know that he was confused, but I can't help for feeling the way I do. My mood had been crumbled as I sneaked away before I said something. I felt my chest tighten.

Once I was in the changing lockers I ran. I didn't look back afraid of what I might see./i

This is where I am now walking in the night moon... alone. The cool air helped clear my mind. The mind that seemed to fill a normal teenage girl's head. I know I should have stayed and accepted the award with my team. I just couldn't.

"Congrats, Avatar!"said a voice as I walked down the streets. It was one of the orphans that roamed Republic City. I showed a small smile and tossed the child a Yuan which he accepted with a smile before running off. I walked to the Bay before Waterbending myself across to the Air Temple. I just felt like being alone to practice my bending.

I arrived with the lights on and knew that Tenzin and Pema were still awake. Shaking my head I walked to the back and sat crossed legged to meditate. It wouldn't be long before someone came looking forward. I knew that the man announced my disappearance on the radio which ought to worry someone. I sat there closing my eyes and taking deep steady breaths erasing all thoughts. Mako and Asami. The Championship. The Run. All of it was cleared out and replaced by peace. After what seemed like an eternity I stood up and began to sway my body. Every step was light. Every movement seemed in synced.

I felt like I was dancing around the area as I focused on the Air. I happened to open my eyes to see the light swirls of Air following my hands. My heart had sped up as I lost concentration and the Air was gone. It had been hardly anything, but then again it had been something. A little Air was telling me I was doing it all right.

I turned around feeling eyes on me to see Tenzin and Pema. They were watching me with small smiles even though their eyes flickered with worry.

"Are you alright, Korra?"asked Pema as she laid a hand on her swollen belly.

"You did great at the Championship. Why did you leave?"asked Tenzin carefully. I noticed that he was curious since the Championship was all I had been talking about for the past week. Should I tell them? I asked myself.

"I'm fine, Pema. Thank You, Tenzin, I was just having some internal conflict"I said walking by them after giving them both a quick hug. I left heading to my room before I could be asked anymore questions. I didn't exactly lie to them. I AM having an internal battle between me and my emotions for the teen Firebender. Looking into the pail of water that lied in my room I just realized that I was still in uniform. Quickly I threw the helmet onto my bed and changed. I would return the clothes in the morning once the night has calmed down.

* * *

3rd Person Mako

Mako had been standing there watching one of the best fights he had ever seen between to Benders. Tahno and Korra were moving and throwing out attacks like they were nothing. He couldn't help but to feel pride watching the Avatar fight on his team. His fingers had turned white from gripping the bar too hard. One movement made and the match had ended. The Fire Ferrets had taken the Championship.

Bolin had rushed by him and practically tackled hug Korra before releasing her to cheer at the crowd and his fan girls.

Mako went to make his way to talk to Korra when he felt arms wrap around him. He had turned surprised to see Asami as he wrapped his arms back around her. He knew his girlfriend was talking, but no sound seemed to reach the Firebender's ears. He was looking at Korra watching her face fall.

The pain Mako barely noticed had flickered in those ocean blue eyes of hers. He felt his chest tighten as she looked around making sure no one was paying attention as she slipped away from everyone. He wanted to go after her to see if she was alright. He blinked when he noticed a hand waving in front of his face.

"Hey aren't you going to collect your trophy?"asked Asami her green eyes boring into his topaz colored ones. He nodded before stepping next to Bolin who was whispering something about Korra, but the Firebender hadn't noticed.

More voices were sounded around as they took hold of the Trophy. It didn't seem right to Mako to be claiming a prize without their star winner. He knew he couldn't do anything about it though for the moment.

"It seemed like the Avatar didn't want to stay for the Prize"yelled the announcer as everyone only now seemed to take notice of the missing third player.

"TIME TO PARTY!"Bolin cheered walking out with Asami and Mako to the changing room.

"What about Korra?"asked Mako when Asami had left for them to change.

"I bet she is just tired. After all she did use a lot of energy in that last minute"Bolin said giving his brother a warm smile before walking out. Mako was left alone to change out of his uniform. He didn't feel like Korra left do to tiredness. It had looked like she was in pain.

Mako was getting ready to look for her when he was dragged by Asami to Bolin. The Firebender got a little irritated, but looking at Bolin he knew whatever he had planned on doing was going to have to wait till tomorrow. For now it was time to celebrate with or without the Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

**KORRA'S POV**

The sun filtered through my room as I grumbled trying to get rid of the light. I heard a soft knock on my door, but I didn't feel like getting up. Looking at the door I willed it to open and when it didn't I shoved myself up off my bed. Sleepily I walked and opened it to see Tenzin standing there.

"Morning Tenzin. What can I do for you?"I asked yawning slightly rubbing my eyes.

"You have a visitor outside waiting for you"He told me simply before walking away with a small smile on the man's face.

I was confused at who would come see me this early in the morning. I ran a hand through my dark messy hair and walked out of my room. I heard the kids whispering among themselves excitedly. That right there should of warned me of who was here, but being half-asleep I didn't take any notice. I opened the door and walked out barefooted to see who it was.

"Korra"the voice of the male Firebender spoke held a hint of surprise. I wirled to my right to see him pushing himself off the ground.

My heart raced at the fact of how I might look to him. Messed up hair with no shoes on and still in my nightgown. I could feel my face warm up as he stood only a few feet away from me.

"What do you want, Mako"I snapped forgetting about how I looked and remembered everything from last night. I had totally forgotten that we had one the tournament and he had celebrated with his Girlfriend. That word seemed to burn my mind if that was even possible.

I couldn't help but to smirk at the fact of seeing him flinch. I watched him take a deep breath clearing his head before deciding to speak.

"Why did you leave last night?"His eyes focused on mine. The burning amber in the depths as I stared back into them. I could see a hint of... want. Nah, it must have been worry for the fact she left unexpected.

"I have my reasons"I scoffed rolling my eyes. I wasn't about to be stuck trying to explain myself to someone I can never have. I know he said he was confused and all, but last night he didn't seem confused when he hugged Asami back and I clearly knew where I stood. What hurt me was he didn't even congratulate me for the winning he went to her.

"Care to explain"he responded back as I watched him ball and unball his hands. I knew I was getting to him, but who cared.

"Nope. Not. At. All."I said slowly before turning around to leave and get ready for the day. My plans had changed when he grabbed my wrist whirling me back to face him.

"Why are you being such a bitch"He said harshly which struck a nerve in me. You can hit me. Yell at me, but never call me a Bitch. In a flash fire sprang around my hand as I burned him to let go. I waved out a kick as Earth rose and slammed into the Firebender before he could block.

"You crossed the line, Mako. Maybe if you realized that your an ass then you would clearly see what is wrong with me!"I screamed at him throwing my arms out a burst of Air shot forth throwing him a good ten feet. I didn't care how I did it, but I had a feeling it was just Avatar Anger.

* * *

**MAKO'S 3RD PERSON**

Mako had woken up with a pounding headache. He knew he shouldn't have went out drinking, but Bolin had pleaded him to for the fact they won the biggest match of their lives all thanks to Korra. KORRA. He had totally forgotten about her and he felt like shit. He felt like he should go see her now. Jumping up he took a cold shower to get rid of the hangover before putting on his normal clothing and grabbing his father's scarf.

He quickly looked at the snoring Bolin and Pabu before setting out on his quest. Mako had a feeling that the Avatar might be awake. He didn't know how he just did. He waved at a few people before making his way onto the ferry. As he stood on the edge of the boat he sucked in more of the cool air into his lungs. Slowly everything was starting to clear up.

He remembered kissing Asami, or she was kissing him. Either way he wasn't in the mood for it and told her they had too much to drink. The Firebender waved her bye before dragging his way wasted brother away to their home.

Recently the Firebender hadn't been in the mood to even be around Asami. He understood that it had been her father that gave them the money to enter the finals, but what did she have to do with it. He kept constantly fighting over and over in his head. Asami or Korra. They were just swarming and he didn't know what to do. Why couldn't he be more like his younger brother? He never knew why he had to have the love Triangle.

Mako snapped out of his thoughts when the boat hit the dock and he got off. He wandered if Tenzin would allow him to speak to Korra.

"Ahhh if it isn't Korra's Firebender boyfriend!"A female voice squeaked as Mako looked down to see one of the female children. For the life of him he couldn't remember their names which made him feel bad in a way of speaking.

"Are you here to see, Korra?"A male's voice said from behind Mako who quickly faced the bearded man.

"Yes, Sir."He said bowing politely to the Airbending Master. Tenzin just nodded and entered the house after scaring off his daughters. Mako sat on the steps waiting outside not feeling right to enter the home. He was replaying the words he wanted to use when speaking with his fellow teammate. It only took a few minutes before he looked up to the door opening. The sight that he saw made him go red.

Korra was standing before him looking like she just woke up. Her chocolate colored hair was down in a mess and she was in her nightgown barefooted. He wanted to run his hands through her tangled hair and hold her close to him.

"Korra"He said a lot more clearer then what he had thought when he spoke. He watched her swirl around to face him. Her words stung him as she snapped. He didn't know what he did wrong so early in the morning.

I saw the smirk cross her face as I was trying to remain calm for the both of us.

"Why did you leave last night?"I asked finally. I wanted to take a step closer so I did only a few feet away from her. Her next reply made him frown. Of course she had her reasons or he wouldn't have been standing here to start with.

"Care to explain?"

"Nope. Not. At. All."Was what she said as she went to turn around to walk back into the house. In a flash before the male knew what he was doing he grabbed her by the wrist twirling her back around to face him.

"Why are you being such a bitch"He asked. As soon as the words slip out of his mouth he knew he did it. He knew he acted out harshly, but what could he do when the damn woman wouldn't open up. He winced letting her go as he saw the fire spark in her hand. What happened next went too fast.

Mako had heard the hurt in her voice. Not long after that he flew ten feet at least hitting the ground hard. He was shocked walking her turn around slamming the door. She had just Airbend... on him. He didn't know if she knew she did or not, but what he had done was unjust. He knew now why she didn't want to open up... let alone speak to him.

He had hurt her even though she wouldn't admit it. Mako being with Asami had wounded the Avatar like no one else could. Mako laid his head back on the concrete. He felt like a complete and utterr...

ass.


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

Ought to let you all know that this Chapter may or may not make you confused. There might be some parts of the chapter that doesn't seem like it would happen, but just follow with me :D. Read and enjoy!

bThis will be a two part Chapter./b

hr

**KORRA'S POV**

After the event that happened just now ,between Mako and I, I went and got ready for the day. What shocked me was he was still outside and for some reason the just ticked me off. Didn't he know being thrown that I wanted nothing to do with him? My anger went away when I watched Tenzin tell him he needed to leave. I watched from the window as the Firebender walked away to the Ferry. It was only a few moments before the door opened and Tenzin was looking at me.

"What happened for you to lose control like that, Korra?"He asked me in what seemed like a fatherly tone. After the confrontation with Amon and Tenzin being the only one there for me I had considered him like a second father. The only other man I knew I could trust.

"Makko and his boyish self"I said biting my bottom lip as I leaned against the wall. I let my eyes drop to the ground. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was being a child when it comes to all this, but I didn't know how else to act. I looked up as a hand fell on my shoulders.

"Be Careful."Tenzin told me with a smile before turning around to the call of his wife. Be Careful? What was that all about? I was surprised that he wasn't going to lecture me on all what has happened. I just watch the Airbender walk out of sight before letting myself fall to the ground. So not a way to start a morning.

Hearing my stomach growl I decided I needed to go and find some food. I roamed through the Temple making me a bowl of sweet rice. Taking my bowl I headed outside to see Naga waiting for me. What was creepy was the fact that she had a look in her eyes that said she knew everything. I would be the last person to say my friend wasn't more human than beast. I padded her head before laying back against her to eat. With each bite I took memories just seemed to flood my mind.

_I was terrified in the darkly lit room on Avatar Aang's Memorial. I was trying to move, but I couldn't. I knew what had happened. I had been ambushed. I was mad at the fact the Amon wasn't the man he claimed to be and fight me one-on-one. _

_Instead he had to have his henchmen claim me. Hearing his voice though all my anger was swept away and replaced by fear. I was helpless and no one would know. Word were spoken from the mask man as he entered the area. I let my head fall not wanting to show I was afraid. The words he said hit me hard as his hand pulled my face to meet his eyes. I could feel myself shaking. I watched his hand raised and the moment I dreaded to happen._

_The thing was it didn't. I was confused before he stated again why he was letting me go. There was suppose to be a bigger battle between us two but it wasn't now. I had heard him threaten the ones I cared for before I was knocked out. I woke up leaving the area to meet up with Tenzin and just let everything spill._

I blinked back to reality as a shiver went down my spine. I wondered if anyone thought Amon was weak for letting me go. I never paid attention to what everyone said on the streets. In there eyes it seemed like I had won and I knew that didn't set well with the masked man. I had been on edge since that night. Getting up and going to practice early so I didn't deal with Mako's complaints. They still didn't know what happened... Bolin nor Mako. I couldn't tell them not when they had other things to worry about even though we won the Championship I had a feeling worse things were still to come.

"Come Naga"I said after about an hour of training. I jumped on my Polar Bear Dog and led her to the Ferry. As we waited to get back to the coast of Republic City I watched the lizard crows fly around. I let out a sigh and laid my head on Naga sinking back into my thoughts.

I felt Naga move to the dock and start to walk. I didn't have any place in particular to go I just needed to clear my head. Looking at the sky I could sense that it was going to rain probably tonight. Naga and I ended up just doing nothing for hours.

**NIGHT TIME**

I had ended up walking to the Gym. I let Naga go home to eat and rest while I stood on the outside of the arena that I knew Mako was in. I felt like I needed to apologize from earlier only if he didn't before I could. I didn't want what happened this morning to ruin what friendship we still kept. Walking up the steps I froze at some voices.

"I don't love her"said a male voice that happened to be Mako.

"You so do! Your just"the voice have been cut off by the sound of lighting as the rain came down. I was irritated because I only heard bits and pieces of whoever Mako was talking to.

"Confused.." "Just a Friend?" "Hates me" All were just different pieces that the pounding rain let me hear. I dropped a glass I had been holding when I saw it was Mako and Asami talking. I knew I should have just stood there and see what they had to say, but my inner girly side seemed to had taken over.

The words that were spoken seemed lost in the rain as I ran. It felt like the few nights before when we won the tournament.

"I shouldn't act like this. He has every right to talk to his girlfriend"I mumbled to myself shaking my head.

What happened next it was just a blur. I remembered seeing Chi-Blockers surrounding me. I saw the water start to swirl around me before feeling my arms being hit to where they felt dead. I blinked trying to calm down to figure what my situation was.

"This is a warning to everyone who thought of me being weak for not harming you"said an ice cold voice from behind me before I felt a sharp pain go through my back. I heard laughter fading as I started to hit the ground trying desperately to heal myself. I looked at my hands as the lights flickered and realize it was covered in blood. Blinking in shock I hit the overflowing sidewalk looking around trying to call out to help. I looked up the concrete to seeing someone running. I blacked out seeing...

a single red scarf.


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

**Mako's POV**

I laid there on the concrete ground after just being thrown. I let out a sigh and pushed myself up to my feet to only be greeted by Tenzin. He just stood there before me waiting patiently for me to finish dusting myself off.

"I think it would be best if you left"Tenzin's voice hit me as I looked up to meet the Airbending Master. He didn't seem mad and I don't know if I was seeing this right or not, but it seemed like he was amused. All I could do what nod my head. I didn't feel right to say anything back when I knew he witnessed what happened between me and the Avatar. I bowed to him before I turned to leave.

I knew I had screwed up.

I arrived on the Ferry as it seemed to arrive on time. Everything that happened was never meant to happen. I had came to see if she had been alright and talk to her, but in the end I didn't know when to put my foot in my mouth. Getting out onto the dock I looked at a single floating piece of paper and let a fireball go hitting it. I watched the ashes fly away in the wind as I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck. I just let my feet take me where ever as I just walked. I had no particular place to be at this early in the morning. I ended up heading back to the gym.

Once in there I took off my jacket and scarf and switched into a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Training was one thing that always seemed to let me forget about the world and the problems within it. I quickly set up a few dummies and prepared myself to begin.

I swung to the right then to the left before I actually started releasing the fire. I leaned on my toes as I moved around trying to perfect my moves. Most say I already have, but it didn't feel that way to me. There was always something new I could learn. I swung out my right foot while twisting myself in the air releasing a blaze of fire onto the three dummies. I went back and forth for I don't know how long. I was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder to seeing Bolin. His eyes held concern in them.

"What's the matter, Bro? I've never seen you train this hard unless it was for a match or you have something on your mind. I have a feeling its the latter since we won the Championship"He told me releasing my shoulder. His green eyes seemed to bug me some as I just stared.

I couldn't tell him what was on my mind. I didn't know if he had gotten over Korra and if I told him that she was the one on my mind... I might hurt him.

"It's all good Bolin"I said giving him a crooked smile as I wiped sweat from my face with a towel that he handed me. The look in Bolin's eyes told me he wasn't buying the whole thing, but he knew when to let things go.

"Well it is already lunch time and I was wondering if we can take some of our winnings and have a nice lunch"He told me. I could see how happy he was and couldn't help but show my rare true smile.

"Yeah. Let me shower and change then we can head out"I told him heading to the changing station. I heard him jump up and down and I rolled my eyes happy. It wasn't long before Bolin and I were enjoying a trip to one of the more expensive places with a buffet. It wasn't a really really fancy place, but to us it seemed so much more. I saw Bolin's eyes widen when he stared at all the food. Shaking my head I let him go ahead and get his plates while I went and found a booth for us.

It wasn't long before the two of us were chowing down. The food was great, but my mind was occupied so I honestly didn't taste any of it. I glanced out the window and could have sworn I saw Korra and Naga, but once I blinked they seemed to have disappeared.

I finished my third plate when Bolin finished his fifth.

"Your going to turn into the food if you keep eating, Bo"I said chuckling as my brother went and grabbed another plate. He responded with a mouth-full so I didn't understand exactly what he said. All I knew was we were having a great time.

Calling the waiter over I paid for our food as we went out the place. I watched Bolin pat his belly letting out a content sigh. What he said next I didn't expect from him.

"Korra needs you, Mako. I know you are with Asami, but I can see the way both of your guys eyes light up when your in the same room. I know you might be thinking that you would hurt me if you told me what was wrong earlier but I could see it. I had a feeling she didn't like me, but I took her offer up on that date just to see if it was possible. I see now though that we are more like siblings then anything more. You need to get rid of your confusion before you lose her to someone that isn't me"Bolin said turning to face me with a serious look in his eyes but with a smile. I stood there speechless as he hugged me before taking off.

"Going to meet up with a fangirl. Take care brother."I heard him holler as he walked away out of my sight. I don't know how long I was standing there in shock but it could have been a handful of minutes. Blinking I let the smallest of smiles show as the moon started to rise and clouds started to roll in.

Upon arriving back home I saw Asami standing there waiting. I was about to say something before she cut me off.

"We need to talk, Mako"She said with a pained voice. I nodded and stood before her as she began to speak.

"I think it would be best if we ended our relationship here before either one of us gets hurt. I know you like Korra more than me. I saw it in your eyes when you guys won the Championship"She spoke calmly even though her eyes showed pain they also seemed to show relief.

"That's not true. I love you, Asami. I don't love her"I tried to say even though something said I didn't mean them. I thought I loved the non-bender before me, but I realize my heart lied with the Woman that infuriates me the most.

"Not true, Mako. I intercepted you when you headed to give her a hug that day. I wanted to see if it would bother Korra just as much as it would bother you. In stead of standing there she left. When she left I knew how strong her feelings were for you. You are trying to deny them because you are afraid"Asami told me with confidence. She wasn't the type to let anything slide by without proving a point. One thing that I wished I could have was confidence.

"Confused..."I tried to say when she cut me off by saying just friends. I hadn't even noticed the rain until I heard something shatter on the ground. Turning around I saw painful blue eyes before they were gone in the night rain. I felt something told me to chase after her. Looking over at Asami I saw her smile and push me towards the door to follow.

"GO AFTER HER!"she yelled as I ran into the rain. I didn't know where Korra went but I needed to head somewhere. I ignored the fact that the rain was pouring down harshly as I moved to find the Avatar. I felt myself being thrown back before I noticed it was a Chi-Blocker.

"You will lose her!"A voiced hissed in my ear as I got off the ground running. I faintly saw the flash of fire as I watched Korra hit the ground. I couldn't see and I didn't know what had happened, but my heart raced and I feared the worse. I watched the rain swirl around to try and heal but it didn't seem to work.

"KORRA!"I screamed appearing at her side. Her eyes were closed and she seemed pale as rain just kept pouring. I lowered my hand to lift her when I noticed the blood. Quickly I took off my jacket and pressed it to the wound as I fought to keep control. I needed help and Korra needed a hospital. Picking her up I ran to closest Hospital.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I felt the nurses take Korra from me. I faintly remembered fighting them as I tried to stay by her side and failing. I wondered where were the Healers and why weren't they here to help the Avatar. I felt as everything was a blur. I felt hot tears fall from my face as I screamed to let me see them. I could feel the fire burst in my hands before I was numbly tackled to the ground. I tried so hard as to fight the oncoming tears as I was lifted up into a hug. I didn't know who it was and I didn't care. My one and only thought was on the girl I loved. The girl that meant everything to me. The one I would trade my life to be there and save her from the brutal ambush.

After hours I walked into the ICU that held Korra. I don't remember much as I was left to sit by her side. I stumbled to the bed's side to see her wrapped in bandages and paler than I had ever seen her.

I fell to my knees and prayed to the Spirits.


End file.
